1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to an RF absorbing apparatus, and more particularly, to an RF absorbing ablating apparatus.
2. Description of the Background
Ablators and RF absorbers are known in the art, but an RF absorbing ablator has never been developed. A need for this type of material has risen from the increased speed of airborne vehicle. Previously no ablative type covering was required to protect the interior components from the excessive heat caused by the speed of the vehicle. As the speed of the vehicle increases the heat generated from the air friction also increases. The increased heat made it necessary to add an ablative material to the exterior of the vehicle to protect the inner components. This resulted in a problem with transmitting and receiving signals to and from the vehicle. The ablative coating would transversely transmit portions of the signals being transmitted to the receiving antenna, causing erroneous signals to be received.